1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to systems for the measurement of wave motion at sea, and particularly to a system for the accurate measurement of wave excursions.
2. General Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, oceanic waves have been measured by a wide variety of instruments including electronic wave staffs, sub-surface pressure transducers, sonic devices, accelerometer devices, radar, infrared beams, photographs and lasers. Sufficient dissatisfaction has been expressed by users of known systems to call for a new look at this field of measurement. The difficulties in the past range from inaccuracies to complexity in cost. It is the object of this invention to provide a simple, and thus inexpensive, system without sacrificing accuracy.